Always and Forever
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Repost due to an issue. I would appreciate anyone willing to re-fav and re-comment. Its Amy's birthday, all her friends seem to get together for her special day. But her only wish this year is for a certain blue hedgehog to acknowledge her and wish her a "happy birthday". Dedicated to my friends Icy and Blue J.


**Always and Forever**

**I had to repost due to an issue. It would mean a lot if you commented and added this to your favs again. This was written for Amy's 18****th**** birthday.**

**Dedicated to my friends Icy and Blue J.**

The sun looked like an orange orb lantern has it hung in the sky, slowly being overrun by the evening shades of black. Below, a young girl hummed to herself as she walked along the path towards her house. The young girl was a pink hedgehog in a ruby red dress and a birthday hat. The birthday hat was purple with coloured dots decorating it and written in pink, it screamed "Birthday Girl!"

The pink hedgehog sighed, today was her birthday. It was filled with surprises, but sadly, one of them weren't too good and overall, disappointing. This morning, when the birds were chirping their early melodies and the sun was as fresh as the day, she had gotten a call from her "sister", Cream.

"Happy Birthday, Amy!" the young rabbit had happily wished this morning from over the phone. Amy, who was still in her pink floral pyjamas at the time, thanked Cream and the two quickly engaged in a conversation. Cream had asked for Amy to come over to her house for some birthday tea. Of course, Amy agreed. Although, before she left the house, she was a bit hesitate about the phone.

She was expecting a call.

From Sonic.

Every year, when your birthday rolls around, your friends and family call you and send their love and wishes. For Amy, her family _were _her friends, and all through the morning as she prepared to go to Cream's, the phone was on an endless line of ringing. Every time Amy answered, it was one of her friends…but not one was from Sonic. Not one.

Tails called, but the ID noted he called from his cellphone so Amy wasn't sure where the kitsune actually was when he called – he could've been with Sonic and he also could've been miles away. Amy sighed once more to the memory. Over the years, she had calmed herself with the Blue Blur – but she still fiercely defended him when needed and couldn't help but cuddle in his arms while giving him a bone-crushing hug when he would return from a battle that separated them for days…one time a month. Overall, she never let him off the hook with her hammer – it was the only way she could get through to him sometimes.

But, she mainly calmed herself because she had opened her eyes.

All these years, her showing her affection towards the azure hedgehog, the one she loved, he never really seemed to return the same precious feelings. So, as time went by, Amy and Sonic did too. They still remained good friends, hanging out with each other a lot.

But then, where was he?

Amy had arrived at Cream's house around eleven or so. The moment she has entered the rabbit's home, all her friends beamed towards her presence and cheered her a happy birthday, loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Surprise number one.

Amy was speechless when Cream explained to her while hugging Amy around the waist that her and her mother had put together the whole party for her and invited all their friends. "Thank you…" was all Amy could say. All her friends were there, smiling.

Surprise number two.

But, among the crowd, Amy didn't see any blue. Sonic hadn't come. Tails came forward, a birthday hat sitting on top of his right ear. He grinned, holding out his present to Amy. "Happy birthday Amy, I hope you'll like it." Amy thanked Tails for coming and for the thoughtful gift. But by picking at the lovely crafted bow that sat up on the present holding it all together, Tails guessed what was on her mind. "I'm sorry Sonic isn't here." He said. She looked up from her mindless poking and listened. "He wanted to come, really he did, but…he couldn't make it. We were both gonna walk together, but, Eggman decided to go terrorize an outside city and Sonic went to stop him. I'm sorry, Amy. But he sends you his birthday wishes."

Surprise number three.

Sonic wasn't coming.

Everyone knew how it was when Eggman attacked. Sonic would drop everything, from wherever or whoever he was with, he would dash off leaving it forgotten. Of course, he would fight Eggman and would win – but sometimes the fights took hours and those were the worst ones. Usually because after Sonic was too weak and beat to even move. After the fight, he would fall into an unmoving sleep and wouldn't wake up for hours. Sometimes he'd sleep through a whole day. It's happened.

But, why on her birthday? Why did Eggman have to do his idiotic plans _today? _Sonic wouldn't come. He was too busy with something far more important. Amy couldn't complain though. She would never ask Sonic to abandon his vow on keeping Mobius safe, to stop the evil doctor. She could never do that. But, she just wished he would remember her. He ran at the speed of sound for Pete's sake! Couldn't he have at least left her a card? Or, if he didn't have time to write, stop by her door this morning just to say a quick "Happy Brithday" before running off out of the city? Even that would have been enough…

But he hadn't done that.

Surprise, surprise…

But Amy didn't allow this disappointment to show. After all, Cream and Vanilla had gone through all this trouble to throwing her a party and all her friends had come for her special day. She smiled for them. She started the party by hugging Tails – who had over the years, become a little brother to her as well.

The party had been fun and exciting. The treats were delicious, but that wasn't surprising since Vanilla made them. The games set up were a blast although everyone stood back when it was Charmy's turn to hit the piñata with that large stick. Luckily, nobody really got hurt – can't say they didn't get hit. Amy was thankful for it all. The gifts she received were amazing and the birthday cake that was placed on the table was breathless. Maybe Sonic wasn't there, but she had a great birthday.

_I wish Sonic was here on my birthday…_

Now it was evening and Amy was humming as she wandered her way home. She didn't live too far from Miss Vanilla's which she was grateful for. Finally, the young hedgehog arrived to her home which loomed silently before her. She wandered down the path up to her door in no hope of another surprise party this time. Coming up to the door, Amy crouched down to the "Welcome" mat that lay at her feet. She gently lifted a corner of it to reveal the key to her home and…a paper?

Under the golden key was a folded piece of paper. Curious, Amy brushed the key off and grabbed the note letting the mat fall over the key, hiding its existence once more. Gingerly, Amy opened the neatly folded paper to reveal a note written within.

It was a hand-written note. It wasn't the neatest writing, in fact, it appeared rushed as the letters ran across the note, but that's what got Amy excited. Only one person she knew wrote this horribly – er, no offence.

Sonic.

The azure-quilled hedgehog was handier with his feet then his hands. Still, Amy was happy to receive the letter. Carefully, she made out the scribbles which were really words.

_Amy, Happy Birthday_

_I'm real sorry I couldn't make it, but that doesn't mean I forgot. If you can, meet me at Starlight Park, I got a surprise for you._

_Sonic _

Surprise number four.

Amy didn't waste another second. She spun around on her heels, dropping Sonic's note. The note landed softly on the mat facing up, but Amy was already running down the street by the time it touched ground. She couldn't believe it, Sonic remembered! He remembered _her _birthday! And he really did want to be at her party. This really was a special day.

Amy arrived at the park's entrance. She bent down slightly, supporting herself by the entrance gates, panting tiredly. She had sprinted here and was out of breath. Regaining herself, Amy brushed her dress before stepping into Starlight Park. By now, the sky was covered in stars as the darkness of night chased away the sun. Besides the moon and twinkling stars, the park was the only source of light. It only opened at night so Mobians could walk about its capturing starlight beauty while admiring the clear sky above in its opened view.

But Amy wasn't gazing at the stars tonight. She was looking for Sonic. _Sonic, where are you? _She wondered looking about the lit gardens of the park as she timidly walked along the path. As the path grew to its end, a fountain began to come into view. It spewed out glimmering crystal waters, and sitting on the edge of the fountain was a dark blue silhouette. Amy smiled impatiently, quickening her speed. The figure must have heard her eager footsteps for as she came closer, the silhouette stood, coming into a clearer view.

He turned around, his encouraging smile was worn. His emerald eyes glowed with bliss.

Amy ran over, stopping centimeters away from him. He closed his eyes happily, smiling towards her. But she just panted a few moments, taking in everything. He was here…for her.

"Sonic…" she breathed.

"Hi, Amy." He greeted, opening his eyes. Once she was calm, Amy looked Sonic over. He seemed really pleased, never dropping his smile. One hand hung limply by his side while the other was tucked behind his back. Due to the darkness, Amy couldn't fully see Sonic, not really helping his colour of quills almost blending within the night's shadows, but she could make out that he had been fighting.

His bright peach muzzle, on the left side was a forming bruise. The bruise actually seemed to run down his neck to his left shoulder – the arm he let hang limply. Above his right eye was a dried cut. Besides that, he didn't seem too injured. Maybe he cleaned up or maybe Amy couldn't see the rest.

"Happy Birthday," he wished. Amy watched with wide emerald eyes as Sonic revealed a small box that he hid behind his back. The box was wrapped in azure blue paper topped with a bubble gum pink bow tied so fitly.

He handed the small present into her hands. Amy smiled, taking a seat along the fountain's edge to open it. Sonic copied her action, sitting next to her. The two friends sat in silent with the calm chirping of the crickets that lived between the blades of grass. Not to ruin the beautifully decorated gift, Amy unwrapped it as slowly and delicately as she could – favouring the moment.

Once the bow was undone, the paper was easy to unravel. Underneath the decorations was a purple coloured box. She looked over to Sonic, her eyes wide in wonder.

Sonic smirked. "Open it," he encouraged.

Amy put her attention back on the box, and with a quick pop, the lid opened. Inside was something that was as bright and beautiful as the stars.

A silver locket.

A silver heart-shaped locket lay before her. She couldn't move. It was as if her whole body had gone numb in the beauty of the gift. Sonic couldn't help but wheeze a chuckle. He was still pretty sore from fighting Eggman.

"Here," Sonic said, taking the silver accessory free of the box. "I'll put it on." Carefully, Sonic placed the locket around Amy's neck, trying not to catch any of her quills which was hard to do in the dark, but he managed to clip it on. With the faint light from the park's gardens, Amy was able to make-out words written across the locket, but they were difficult to read upside down.

"_Always on my mind, Forever in my heart_."

Amy looked up. "What?" she asked him. Did he hear him correctly? Sonic grinned towards her, lifting a hand to hold the locket that now was securely around Amy's neck. "That's what the locket says." He informed. "'Always on my mind, Forever in my heart'."

Amy looked at him with such awe; he couldn't help but let another chuckle escape. "Open it," he instructed. "Look what's inside."

_There's a picture already inside? _Amy thought. She looked down, holding the heart-shaped treasure in her own hands. Gently, she pressed the little button on the side and the locket unclipped. She opened it and smiled as a light blush lit her cheeks.

On the left side of the heart was a picture of Sonic and Tails. Sonic was grinning professionally, his arms tucked behind his head. Tails eyes were closed as he beamed brightly, making a peace-sign with his fingers. On the right side was her and Cream. Amy has one hand tucked behind her back, the other making a rock-sign with her fingers, smiling. Cream was waving a hand, proudly smiling.

Amy remembered this day. The picture in her locket, it was one big picture the four took together last week when they went to have a picnic in the Chao Gardens.

Amy didn't know what to say. This was the most beautiful gift she's ever received. She looked up, her eyes radiance, glowing with the light hue along her muzzle. Sonic didn't even need her to say anything. He just closed his eyes, smiling like before.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

_Like it? I love it! And…I love you, Sonic, _Amy thought. Sonic nodded before standing up. He looked over towards Amy, winking at her. "Happy Birthday, Amy," Sonic said before he began to make his way down the path. Amy looked after him as he got further and further away until, he was gone.

Amy looked back down at the heart-shaped silver locket.

Surprise number five.

A birthday is a special day full of wishes and love. And of course, surprises. For Amy, that's exactly how she would describe this birthday, along with unforgettable. It was magical and she had this gift to forever keep this night in her heart.

After moments of thinking, Amy too, stood up – Sonic being long-gone. She closed the locket and let it rest on her chest above her beating heart. She once again looked over to where her love had left. She smiled pleasingly and whispered after him.

"Always on my mind, Forever in my heart."

**Amy's gift was based off've a necklace my mother bought me. It holds the inspiration I got for this story. I wrote this for Amy's 18th birthday last year, I dunno what I'll do for this year X3**

**Please review :)**


End file.
